


Breathtaking

by AnyaBantik



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Твой голос подобен шепоту, с благоговейным трепетом, как будто ты не доверяешь своим глазам, пальцам, телу. Как будто ты касаешься чего-то очень осторожно. Словно одно слово, один контакт может разрушить этот сказочный, заколдованный момент.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathtaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272224) by [Seekuh_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekuh_Princess/pseuds/Seekuh_Princess). 



> Работа была переведена в апреле 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Захватывающая.

Это единственное слово, которое приходит мне на ум, когда я смотрю на тебя. Не просто горячее тело или красивая улыбка, красивые глаза.

Захватывающая. Почему твоя фигура преследует меня во снах? Из-за воспоминания о чувстве, когда кончики моих пальцев прикасаются к твоей гладкой коже, вызывая мурашки с каждым прикосновением? Я дышу неуверенно, мое сердце бьется, представляя, как я скользнула пальцами по твоим шелковистым волосам, цвета шоколада. Спрашиваю себя, пробуют ли твои губы что-либо этого цвета.

И когда ты улыбаешься, я иногда забываю дышать. Твои маленькие смешки, которые заставляют мое сердце прыгать, взволнованно бьют меня в грудь. Твои печальные улыбки, когда я просто хочу обнять тебя. Поглаживаю твои волосы, будучи твоей скалой, потому что я знаю, как это трудно — не утонуть. Я хочу удерживать тебя до тех пор, пока темнота не исчезнет. Твои широкие улыбки, которые заставляют меня сиять, как сверкание моря, отражающее солнечный свет.

Когда я смотрю в твои глаза, я не хочу дышать. Я просто хочу утонуть в этих океанах, окрашенных как небо в солнечное и ленивое субботнее утро. Облаков нет, только мы, лежащие бок-о-бок.

Наши пальцы переплетались, играя и изучая друг друга. Свет просачивается в комнату, аккуратно очерчивая тебя, окуная все в золотом сиянии, освещая твои кудри, которые теперь кажутся еще более мягкими и похожими на янтарь. Твои ресницы выглядят как нити из чистого золота. Твоя теплота исходит из твоего тела, я могу чувствовать это рядом с собой.

Снова. Ты легонько смеешься. Ты знаешь, что я смотрю на тебя. Затем твоя улыбка становится шире. Твоя свободная рука медленно приближается. Простыни между нашими телами шелестят, когда ты убираешь прядь моих волос за ухо. 

Твой голос подобен шепоту, с благоговейным трепетом, как будто ты не доверяешь своим глазам, пальцам, телу. Как будто ты касаешься чего-то очень осторожно. Словно одно слово, один контакт может разрушить этот сказочный, заколдованный момент. 

Но я не собираюсь быть уничтоженной. 

— В этом свете ты выглядишь как ангел, Аризона, — ты легонько смеешься. 

Я молчу, просто наблюдая за тобой. Ты рядом со мной. Ты здесь, в моей постели. Ты здесь, в моей жизни. Это заняло некоторое время. Но, в конце концов, ты здесь, держа меня за руку, на твоей шее следы от прошлой ночи.

Наконец-то я могу сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я люблю тебя, Амелия.


End file.
